uncle_grandpafandomcom-20200222-history
Funny Face
Funny Face is a 4th episode in the first season of the series Uncle Grandpa. Summary Uncle Grandpa hosts a funny face party. Mr. Gus asks why he wasn't invited. Uncle Grandpa explains that Mr Gus doesn't find anything funny. Mr. Gus heads to his room but gives a warning about Funny Faces "because they can cause a lot of pain." Uncle Grandpa then makes a face so funny and it comes to life. Uncle Grandpa and the rest go back to their normal day activities. It goes too far on Pizza Steve, Giant Realistic Flying Tiger, and both Uncle Grandpa and Belly Bag, and they are laughing too much. Uncle Grandpa goes to the closet where Pizza Steve and Giant Realistic Flying Tiger are hiding from the funny face. Pizza Steve says, "I'm starting to get crust bubbles from laughing too much." Giant Realistic Flying Tiger explains that she is losing fur. Uncle Grandpa: "That's terrible, girl. And I don't think my funny bone can take it anymore." The funny face is in the closet too. The four run away and decide to destroy it with army weapons but the weapons blow up. Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, Pizza Steve, and Giant Realistic Flying Tiger head into the living room. "If we don't find a way to destroy that Funny Face, we're gonna die laughing." Pizza Steve decides to get somone who is super serious. Uncle Grandpa decides that Mr. Gus needs to destroy the Funny Face. The Funny Face, however, finds them and the get away from it. They head to the room and lock the door so the funny face won't get in. Uncle Grandpa explains what happened and Mr Gus says, "No. Friends invite friends to their funny face party." The funny face destroys the lock and Pizza Steve and Giant Realistic Flying Tiger hold the door. Uncle Grandpa decides to invite Mr Gus to their "Destroy the Funny Face Party". Uncle Grandpa gives him a rock but refuses. Saying that their friendship is broken, this causes the four to cry. And it destroys the Funny Face after he breaks the door. The funny face is destroyed and a dog eats it. Mr Gus says that he is still their friend and explains that the only way to destroy the funny face was to get serious. Pizza Steve suggests that should've been his idea. Uncle Grandpa then makes a "Cuddle with Mr Gus Party". Characters Uncle Grandpa Belly Bag Pizza Steve Giant Realistic Flying Tiger Mr. Gus Funny Face Head Dog Short: New Expierences With Beary Nice And Hot Dog Person Beary Nice and Hot Dog Person decide to try ice cream. Beary Nice Enjoys his treat but when Hot Dog Person tries to lick his ice cream, he gets stung by a bee on his tounge, he freaks out for the rest of the short. Beary Nice liked the ice cream, but Hot Dog Person did not. Trivia *The funny face is made up by actual photographs of an unknown man. *This marks the first time Pizza Steve cried. *The episode got postive reception by Toonzone members. *In the scene during the short, when Beary Nice said "That was quite delicious!", it was used as the clip for the Cartoon Network Studios logo shown at the end of Uncle Grandpa. *This is a error because Pizza Steve says he has crust bubbles but in the next scene their gone. *This is a error when the Funny Face is trying to break through the door the key is gone. Category:Episodes